There has been disclosed, as a lens barrel, a configuration provided with a switch for switching between an auto-focus mode and a manual focus mode and a focus ring for manually adjusting a focus in the manual focus mode (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-100076).
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-100076, the switch is provided on the lens barrel, and the focus ring is disposed behind the switch in an optical axis direction.